


His Only Two

by GeekingThroughLife



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Feels, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingThroughLife/pseuds/GeekingThroughLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Lord Death's death scythes' come to join him?</p><p>Sorry I really suck at summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Two

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea while watching the anime, and I thought it would be fun, let me explain a few things first.
> 
> 1) Spirit was already a death scythe before he met Stein or his ex-wife though neither know this as he keeps it a secret. Only Lord Death and my OC know this, no one else in the story does.
> 
> 2) Lord Death has never told anyone about his personal death scythe's. People can read about them in books but they are never named or descided in order to keep their identities a secret.
> 
> I'll stop with the note there, I think it's enough to sort of understand what I'm going for here.

The warmth in the air stuck to him like a parasite, he attempted to push it away, move faster down the sand covered street, but the feeling just wouldn't budge. Eyes were everywhere, the Pharoah had men, eyes, ears everywhere, no matter where he went he would never be free, they would always find him. His ears began to ring, the ringing was deafening, pausing to find his bearings, his legs gave in causing him to sink to ground, back against a sandstone wall. This City was a maze, a maze he had never been able to master. His body felt heavy, there was no way he was going to be able to continue, he couldn't move, the pain was too much. The footsteps grew louder and louder, from behind, no from the left, the right? He didn't know anymore, his breathing slowed, his head started spinning, the world was turning black before him.

"Is this the end?" The words came out in whisper, he voice was raspy from the lack the lack of water. The was fear in his voice as he attempted to speak once more, knowing the person who had been following him was next to him. He could feel their presence. "Are you going to kill me?" breathed Spirit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Flames consumed the night sky, screams danced round the village carried to every corner by the wind. The villagers were all gathered in the centre square surrounding the fire, waiting. What they were waiting for, this happened to be long gone, the girl that had been deemed a witch. Though anyone the elders didn't understand was deemed a witch. The girl with the firey red hair, the girl with the bright blue eyes, the girl that had only wanted to help the sick, the weak, the young, had escaped through an open window in the house she was being held in. The other 'witches' hadn't been so lucky, as she pushed herself, running through the woods at breakneck speed not caring how many scratches or cuts shenwas accumulating upon her body, her ears were filled with their screams. The screams as their were thrown onto the flames, their screams as the villagers wat hed them burn. Salty tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran, her eyesight was becoming blurry. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, she hadn't noticed a fallen log, her ankle was beyond her skill to repair like this. Then fear took over, branches cracked in the distance, someone else was here. Her breathing quicken as her eyes searched the darkness for being. 

"So this is the end, huh?" Her words came out in no more then a squeak. She didn't want to die, she had just escaped the flames, why did God have to be so cruel...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

His fear had taken over, he had almost lost consciousness but that wasn't how Spirit wanted to die. He wanted to go down fighting, he most certainly wasn't a weakling, he would show them. The pain that engulfed his body was unbearable, but he pushed himself up to his feet, he would face his opponent whoever they were.

A dark chuckle escaped the lips of the other, Spirit blinked attempted to readjust his eyesight to see the other. Black, no not black, just darkness, it was as if his cloak was made of the night itself, the fear that others had, and a mask, a mask of white, no bone, a skull, a fearsome creature that was the character of stories and myth. This couldn't possibly be a real person, he was already dead, or was he having hallucinations due to the lack of water. He couldn't decide.

"I've seen your work", the voice was deep, deeper then the pits of hell maybe, it held a dark meancing tone. "I want you to come with me, work for me, I want you to be my personal death scythe. Do you understand what I'm asking, Spirit Albarn?" His name, the creature, being, whatever he was knew who he was, what he was asking seemed impossible. "You only have a few seconds, otherwise the Pharaoh's guards will have surrounded us..." 

Spirit took a deep breath, what could he do, it meant he wouldn't have to deal with this place anymore, he could even get out of Egypt, but what would this being make him do. Before he was able to give it another thought, he breathed out "Yes"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was all she could see, all around her she was surrounded by darkness. Though knew there was someone there, she could hear and sense them, but she couldn't see them. Was it men from the village, did they find her, no, the presense was different, the soul was different.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you. I am here with a proposition for you" His voice was deep, but she could sense a kindness within it, her breathing calmed and she began to listen intently. "I wish for you to become my personal Death Scythe, with my strength I am capable of using two when most may only use you, i wish for you to join myself and my other Death Scythe. You are an amazing person and so much more capable than you believe. The villagers will find you in under five minutes, I suggest you make your decision quickly". 

Her mind was flooded with the ideas of what could happen but the thought of death was so string within her, her eyes widened as she looked at the being in front of her. Her head nodded as she spoke "Yes, I Ruina Lugosi will join you".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Death had been busy over the last few years, he had collected souls, kept the balance of the world, and he had found himself two weapons that were loyal and presently good company. He would ever go as far as to call them his friends. Spirit and Ruina, had been apart of his life for so long now that he couldn't bare the idea of losing them to anything. His soul was strong, he knew that in order to protect the world's balance he would need to train people to handle weapons (meisters) and weapons themselves, who would be better to train them than his own weapons. 

It was a roasting day in the forests of the amazon when he found a place that would be appropriate to preform the task in. The cave was vast and easily defendable, he took his weapons into the structure leading them deep inside. They understood what was about to happen and since they had promised to always protect him, they were prepared to handle to pain in order to achieve this goal. 

As night fell, Lord Death began the process of splitting his soul and placing a miniscule amount of it in each of their bodies, he then moved on to link his soul to theirs in a permanent fashion. They were now apart of him, separate beings, but apart of him. They would live as long as he did, they would always be by his side. He would never lose them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism etc, I've never really though I've been good at writing and would live to hear your opinion.
> 
> Also would you like more stories of these three? I'm thinking of doing a series of stories about them.


End file.
